


The Calusari

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [45]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Demonic Possession, Exorcisms, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	The Calusari

_“It is over, for now. But you must be careful. It knows you.”_   


Mulder didn’t say a word as she followed him down the hallway, her body still humming with adrenaline. The attack at the Holveys’ house, followed by the mad dash back to the hospital, had left her shaky and unsettled, even as her mind overflowed with questions. When Mulder stopped in front of the elevator, she laid a hand on his arm.

“What happened in there?”

He shook his head, still staring at the wall in front of them. “You would'a loved it, Scully. Felt _just_ like that scene in _The Exorcist_." 

"You're saying Charlie Holvey was possessed?" Improbable as that would have seemed, even a few hours ago, it wasn't all that much more unbelievable than what she'd witnessed at the house.

Mulder shrugged, glancing up when the elevator dinged, then finally meeting her eyes. He stepped to the side as the doors opened, settling his hand against her lower back and guiding her into the elevator ahead of him. Scully spared a glance at the two women already aboard, before turning around to face the floor buttons. The one for the lobby was already illuminated.

“I mean, there wasn’t any projectile split pea soup, but…” Mulder’s voice was quiet in her ear. “Did you happen to get a look at the walls in the room?” She shook her head. “Well, I wouldn’t say they _bled_ , necessarily, but they were definitely oozing _something_. And the bed, Scully… it rose right off the ground at one point, almost three feet up. I’ve honestly never seen anything like it.”

The woman nearest them was openly staring, mouth slightly agape. The elevator dinged again, and the doors opened before Scully could do more than offer an apologetic shrug. Mulder’s hand was there against her back again as they exited, then dropped when she fished the car keys out of her coat pocket and handed them to him. He fiddled with them while they walked.

“And what happened at the Holveys’?”

Scully had trouble finding words to describe her ordeal. In all honesty, she wasn’t even sure what exactly had happened. She had absolutely no explanation for the invisible force that had flung her across the room, or the one that had held Maggie up against the top of the wall, or why she could swear she’d seen Charlie standing over her with a knife, even though at that very moment he had definitely been in a hospital room across town. The unnatural wind, the boy… all of it had felt very, very real.

Even though it was impossible.

“What did the old man mean? ‘It knows you,’ he said.”

Mulder ignored her change of subject (or at least didn’t comment on it), and frowned. “He thinks I’m somehow vulnerable because I was looking at the boy’s face while they were…” He trailed off, quiet for a few moments as they reached the car and got inside.

“Do you believe him?” she asked, when he didn’t continue.

“I don’t know.” He buckled his seatbelt. “I think if an entity really is as powerful as all that, it wouldn’t matter whether or not you looked at the face of the person possessed. I think it would know you either way.”

They were nearly back to Bureau headquarters before Scully realized she had been holding the cross on her necklace for the entire drive.  



End file.
